


I Custodi delle Ombre

by TheRealJeanGenie



Series: Lindòrea [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: "La ragazza in bianco ci chiamerebbe “Diade”. Non è meraviglioso? Chissà se qualcuno ha mai usato quella definizione anche nel nostro mondo."
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Lindòrea [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481399
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	I Custodi delle Ombre

**Author's Note:**

> The Rise of Skywalker è stato una pugnalata. Inutile girarci intorno.  
> Mi ero detta che dare a Ben e Rey un lieto fine in 'Lindòrea' sarebbe stato più che sufficiente. Ma non è così. Da qualche parte, sullo schermo, Ben e Rey sono stati separati da un'orribile scelta di sceneggiatura.  
> In Lindòrea, a Ben e Rey è stato concesso di sbirciare in mondi che non sono il loro.  
> È da questo potere che la loro storia riparte. Sfiorando la tragedia di Ben e Rey che ci è stata mostrata. Per dirci che, forse, non è davvero finita qui.

**I custodi delle ombre**

  
_Canti di stagione_  
_anime salve in terra e in mare_  
_sono state giornate furibonde_  
_senza atti d’amore_

_Senza calma di vento_  
_solo passaggi e passaggi,_  
_passaggi di tempo_  
_ore infinite come costellazioni e onde_

( **Fabrizio De Andrè** \- _Anime Salve_ )

All’inizio è come un solletico lieve alla base della nuca simile allo zampettare di un insetto. Poi si sposta e scivola nel suo stomaco, come una sorsata di acqua gelida ingoiata troppo in fretta.

  
_Qualcosa si muove. Qualcosa è arrivato a un punto di svolta._

Rey apre gli occhi, trattenendo il respiro e tentando di afferrare gli ultimi frammenti del sogno. 

_Ma non era un sogno…_

  
Quello che prova è tristezza. Una tristezza profonda che rischia di rimanere aggrappata al suo cuore per sempre. E non le appartiene. Si è impossessata di lei ma non le appartiene. 

  
_È lei,_ si dice tremando. _È l’altra me._

  
Sono passati mesi dall’ultima volta in cui ha sbirciato nella sua esistenza per cercarvi tratti in comune con la propria. È un’abitudine orribile che può solo nuocerle, man mano che i loro percorsi diventano sempre più distanti, ma sa che sta per cedere ancora.

  
Più di una volta, da quando è tornata su Ahch-To, Rey è stata svegliata da sussulti nei mondi in movimento. Sta ancora imparando a conoscere gli immensi poteri di cui la Forza l’ha resa portatrice e riuscire a muoversi fra le dimensioni è quello che la spaventa di più. Sa di poterlo fare, ma, dopo Mustafar, non ha più voluto ripetere l’esperienza. Non si sente pronta. Ha accettato da tempo di non avere il diritto di influire sulle immagini distanti di sé stessa, che respirano, vivono, soffrono e gioiscono in mondi così simili eppure così diversi dal suo. Ogni storia deve seguire il proprio corso.

  
La prima volta in cui ha sfiorato il Mondo tra i Mondi, era solo una ragazzina inconsapevole in cerca della propria famiglia. Non conosceva i segreti di Ahch-To ed ha agito impulsivamente. Non ha ottenuto altro che solitudine e nessuna risposta.

  
La seconda volta, stava cercando di diventare adulta, era nelle viscere di un castello dannato e aveva quasi smarrito la ragione. Il concetto di tempo si era annullato e lei temeva di non riuscire più a ritrovare la via del ritorno. È stato allora che si è convinta di non essere altro che un’opzione scartata, una decisione non presa, uno sbaglio nella vita di qualcun altro. È stato allora che le è stata mostrata una versione migliore di se stessa, coraggiosa, sicura, spavalda. Una ragazza con il suo volto, vestita di bianco, in grado di fare sempre la scelta migliore. E Rey ha avuto subito la certezza che _lei_ non avrebbe mai sbagliato.

  
Per mesi Rey ha usato quella versione di sé come modello prima di capire che entrambe avevano il diritto di esistere, così come le altre centinaia di Rey esistenti in centinaia di versioni del suo mondo. Ha smesso di aspirare a quella perfezione impossibile quando si è resa conto che non avrebbe cambiato nulla della sua vita.

  
Ha continuato a osservare la ragazza in bianco in modo sporadico. Non ha più dovuto neppure addentrarsi in quella dimensione bellissima e pericolosa. Le immagini hanno cominciato a presentarsi alla sua mente finché ha compreso che la biforcazione della loro esistenza non è avvenuta in un punto specifico. Ha scoperto con orrore segreti che non le appartengono, legami di sangue spaventosi e orrori in agguato. Ha ringraziato la Forza per averle concesso altre origini, un altro scopo e una vita più serena. E infine ha deciso di non osservarla più e di andare avanti per la propria strada apprezzando ogni singolo dono che le è stato fatto. 

  
Ma stavolta è diverso. Stavolta sente odore di morte. Se ne rende conto non appena apre gli occhi e la sensazione di ansia profonda che le schiaccia il petto non scompare. Si concede un attimo per ritrovare la calma. Riconosce l’ambiente che la circonda, la piccola stanza primitiva. Il letto di legno ricoperto di stoffa morbida. I droidi in stand-by. Osserva i raggi dei due soli filtrare tra le pietre che formano la sua capanna, respira l’aria fresca del mattino e non si sorprende di non trovare Ben al suo fianco. La sua parte del letto è già fredda. A volte si alza quando è ancora buio e l’isola è avvolta nel silenzio. Quei momenti gli servono per dialogare con la propria parte più buia.

  
Ben non ha mai approvato la sua ossessione per _l’altra_ Rey. Le ha ripetuto fino allo sfinimento che quella ragazza con il suo stesso viso non ha il suo stesso calore umano. Rey non la pensa allo stesso modo. Così come lei, anche Ben ha visto altre forme di se stesso, immagini di Kylo Ren fagocitate per sempre dal Lato Oscuro. E le ha sconfitte e metabolizzate. Ha visto anche uomini col suo volto ritornati alla luce. Ma lui non ha alcun interesse per delle copie che vivono su altri piani dell’esistenza.

  
“Perché dovrei voler assistere ai loro fallimenti? Sono solo ipotesi. Decisioni che avrei potuto prendere e non ho preso. Eventualità gettate alla rinfusa dal caso. Sono dei _se_ e dei _forse_. Conta una cosa sola, Rey; in ognuno di quei mondi io e te esistiamo. E, in questo mondo, nel _nostro_ mondo, sono stato tanto fortunato da non perderti. Io e te siamo qui. A questo punto della nostra vita. Non mi interessa cosa ne sarà di loro.” 

  
Lei sa che ha ragione e che dovrebbe essere più saggia. Che interagire con le altre realtà è sbagliato e pericoloso quasi quanto tentare di cambiare il proprio passato. Che anche solo osservare attraverso le porte che formano quello conosciuto come Mondo tra i Mondi, può condurre la mente umana alla pazzia. Ma lei sa che c’è chi ne è uscito indenne. E loro, una volta, hanno accolto l’essenza stessa della Forza nei loro corpi e non ne sono stati sovrastati. Non è l’idea di addentrarsi sempre più a fondo nella dimensione che collega ogni spazio e ogni tempo che la spaventa.

  
_Io ho paura che il suo dolore diventi il mio. Che anche questa sensazione orribile sia un punto fermo del nostro destino. Eppure non posso lasciarla sola. Non mentre si sente andare in pezzi._

  
Ha fame, ma dovrà rimandare la colazione. Deve agire prima che gli allievi si sveglino. È molto più urgente venire a capo delle proprie sensazioni che riempirsi lo stomaco. Si concentra e si impone di smettere di tremare ripetendosi che, qualunque cosa stia tormentando quel suo doppio perfetto, non ha nulla a che vedere con lei. Che le sue paure sono immotivate. 

  
Quando lascia la capanna in giro ci sono solo alcune Lanai intente ai loro incarichi quotidiani. Rey accenna un saluto alle minuscole guardiane imbronciate, poi si dirige verso la baia sentendo i loro occhi perennemente sospettosi addosso. Con il tempo stanno cominciando a rassegnarsi alla sua presenza, a quella dei ragazzi, alle navi che vanno e vengono dalla Finalizer in orbita intorno al pianeta. Probabilmente rimpiangono la tranquillità di un tempo ma non si lamentano. Per Ahch-To, il periodo di stasi si è concluso quando lei e Ben si sono ritrovati dopo aver trascorso un anno lontani. Quel mondo conosciuto solo a loro è diventato il punto di partenza per qualcosa di nuovo e il terreno fertile su cui hanno ripreso a germogliare antiche radici. Sono consapevoli che l’isola merita il rispetto che si ha per i luoghi sacri. 

  
_Ahch-To è uno scrigno per proteggere e custodire segreti._

  
La baia è sigillata da una barriera mistica e potente. Il vortice di oscurità ribollente che forma una sorta di cancrena nella roccia grigia non è raggiungibile da nessuno dei loro allievi. È loro dovere tenerli al sicuro. Lei e Ben hanno fatto in modo che il passaggio fosse accessibile solo a loro due. Un campo di energia invisibile, generata dai loro stessi pensieri, forma un confine invalicabile per chiunque non sia in grado di attingere al nucleo della Forza. Rey sa che lei stessa è la chiave per dischiuderlo e sa esattamente come fare.

  
Quel luogo è una fonte che zampilla getti di pura Oscurità. Per guardare dall’altra parte, lei deve diventare Luce e smuovere l’equilibrio perfetto tra i due Lati che la Forza le ha donato. Sa che questo vuol dire lasciare Ben al buio per il tempo necessario. Non ha il tempo di avvertirlo.

  
_Non importa. Capirà. Non è la prima volta che lo facciamo. Basterà solo un istante._

  
Con il passare del tempo Rey si è resa conto che il loro essere simili a vasi comunicanti è più vicino a un dato di fatto che a una metafora. Sono interdipendenti e sono entrambi in equilibrio tra splendore e tenebra. E possono attingere reciprocamente alla Luce e all’Oscurità dell'altro. In fondo è stato così per anni senza che ne fossero consapevoli. Ora possono gestire quella caratteristica unica consapevolmente. Ma quando questo accade, si crea uno sbilanciamento individuale temporaneo. 

  
_La ragazza in bianco ci chiamerebbe “Diade”. Non è meraviglioso? Chissà se qualcuno ha mai usato quella definizione anche nel nostro mondo. Ha un suono familiare. Un giorno, continuando a cercare e a imparare, lo scopriremo. Non c’è alcuna fretta._

  
Rey lascia che la Luce filtri in lei, proteggendola come uno scudo. Poi supplica l’Oscurità perché la renda forte. Infine si tuffa nel passaggio che conduce nello spazio intangibile in cui tutto è sospeso, lasciandosi trascinare dalla corrente. Riemerge boccheggiando e riempiendosi i polmoni di aria. Ogni volta è un’esperienza traumatica e fin troppo materiale. Non sarà mai una grande nuotatrice per quanto si sforzi. Ricorda benissimo la sensazione di vuoto provata la prima volta che è stata lì alla ricerca delle proprie origini. Ora sa come addentrarsi fra i cunicoli senza smarrirsi, fino a vederli cambiare in miriadi di porte e specchi. Ora sa come interpretare le visioni che il Mondo tra i Mondi le offre. Ignora le voci che la chiamano e procede spedita verso la sua meta senza voltarsi indietro nemmeno una volta. Sa esattamente cosa sta cercando. Si lascia guidare dal dolore fino a quando la ragazza con il suo volto non le appare davanti, oltre uno specchio ovale di un nero assoluto. Né passato, né presente. _Altrove_.

  
La versione migliore di sé. L’eroina perfetta. La ragazza vestita di bianco, destinata a restare sola. 

  
Non le è concesso conoscere la sua esistenza in modo lineare. Forse un giorno riuscirà a capire come dare un ordine logico a ciò che vede. Ma ora può osservare solo frammenti sparsi della sua giovane vita. E avrebbe preferito non vedere quel momento. In alcune circostanze hanno percorso la stessa strada, in altrr lle divergenze sono diventate nette fino a condurle a destinazioni diverse. Ma nulla l’aveva preparata a _questo_.

  
_Non voglio guardare. Per favore. Tutto ma non questo. Non voglio vederlo morire._

\---

  
Il fatto che Rey non sia affatto la creatura perfetta che i suoi occhi si ostinano a vedere non è qualcosa che lo tocchi più di tanto. Sa bene che i sentimenti possono alterare le percezioni. Ma trova che sia inevitabile e meraviglioso. 

  
Il fatto che Rey sia sempre e comunque la somma dei propri difetti è ciò che la rende perfetta per lui, per ciò che sente, per ciò che ha sempre sentito, fin da quando è precipitata nella sua vita donandole una ragione di essere.

  
_Quando…_

  
È un concetto bizzarro e, ogni volta, Ben Solo è costretto a far scorrere i propri pensieri a ritroso e a riordinarli per ricordare a cosa corrisponda quel “quando”. 

  
_Takodana… No, è stato su Jakku… No, è stato molto prima, quando è stata concepita ed è diventata la mia parte mancante, la custode della mia Luce, la metà di me stesso. Tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno per esistere._

  
Ma questa è retorica mistica. Funzionale, a volte, quando è necessario usare i poteri che la Forza ha concesso loro e ricordare di avere dei compiti specifici. Ma di un’importanza minima quando si tratta di sentimenti. Perché Rey è soprattutto Rey. La cosa che ama di più al mondo.

  
I due soli sono ancora bassi sull’orizzonte mentre lui respira profondamente l’aria fredda proveniente dall’oceano in bonaccia. Ma cominciano già a scaldargli il viso quando avverte la sua inquietudine, improvvisa e confusa. Rey ha sognato. Si è svegliata con le lacrime agli occhi. Si sente infelice.

  
Ben Solo si impone di restare immobile, a gambe incrociate, la postura eretta, mentre il suo dialogo mentale con la Forza continua. Perché non è la sua Rey a soffrire davvero ma solo un suo riflesso distante.

  
Lui sa cos’è successo. Tracce di una vita parallela l’hanno colpita di nuovo nel sonno, quando le sue difese sono abbassate. Si tratta di nuovo di uno dei suoi doppi esistenti su altri piani della realtà, in un presente diverso. Si tratta _di nuovo_ di lei, la donna vestita di bianco così fredda da avere in comune con Rey solo il volto. Ben Solo sa che, prima o poi, finirà per odiarla. Finirà con l’odiarla perché, inconsapevolmente, inquina l’anima della _sua_ Rey e perché le ha dato l’idea di essere sbagliata. Ma non inizierà ad odiarla oggi, mentre scopre la sofferenza. Perché Rey non è la sola ad avere visto immagini allo specchio che si muovono in altri mondi. E lui sa, perché lo ha sentito sulla propria pelle, che un altro Ben, fin troppo diverso da lui, è morto e si è appena unito alla Forza. 

  
_La ragazza in bianco era con lui…_

  
Sospira e si alza dal suo punto di osservazione. Deve andare da Rey. Qualunque cosa stia accadendo altrove, non lascerà che influisca sulle loro vite, infettandole. E non lascerà che Rey affronti tutto questo da sola. Non in quel momento in cui ha bisogno di essere serena. Non mentre tutto ciò che esiste ricorda loro che tutto ciò che conta è la vita che continua e che splende.

  
***

  
Dovrebbe avere imparato la lezione. Ormai dovrebbe sapere come osservare senza farsi coinvolgere. Ben ha insistito su quel punto, anche se lui non è davvero la persona più adatta da cui accettare saggi consigli. “Non si tratta solo delle tue scelte. Non dipende unicamente da te. Infiniti dettagli ti hanno impedito di essere diversa da ciò che sei. E lo stesso è successo a lei. Dettagli che non dipendono dalla tua volontà né dalla sua.”

  
Rey quei dettagli li ha contati, fino a quando sono diventati troppi. Nel mondo della ragazza in bianco, Ilum non si sta riformando intorno al suo nucleo stellato. Nel mondo della ragazza in bianco Leia possedeva una spada laser ed era stata addestrata come un Jedi, nel mondo della ragazza in bianco…

  
Rey ci ha messo giorni a metabolizzare le origini del suo doppio, stordita dall’adrenalina e dalla rabbia al punto da non comprenderne le vere implicazioni. _Il suo sangue è maligno. Il mio no._

  
Ma lei ha osservato dall’esterno e ha sentito su se stessa l’impatto che sull’altra, la Rey perfetta, la scoperta non ha avuto. Come se la ragazza in bianco non avesse un cuore e toccasse a lei prendere su di sé ciò che l’altra si era impedita di provare. 

  
_Non mi riguarda. Non mi riguarda affatto._

  
“Non mi riguarda, vero?” ha chiesto a Ben stringendosi nelle spalle e provando l’improvviso desiderio di scomparire. Di tornare ad essere la bambina ignara che cercava rottami su Jakku.

  
Ben non ha riso delle sue paure né le ha minimizzate. Non lo fa mai. È qualcosa che non faceva parte del suo modo di essere neppure quando si faceva chiamare Kylo Ren. Ma le ha dovuto ricordare che, nel loro mondo, ciò che resta dell’imperatore Palpatine è imprigionato in un holocron su Tython e l’unico legame che ha con lei è dovuto al fatto che i suoi genitori siano state cavie dell’Osservatorio di Jakku da bambini. Niente di più. E lei non credeva che riportarle alla mente chi fosse davvero, le sue squallide origini, le avrebbe procurato un tale sollievo.

  
Quella notte, ripensando a Jakku, all’Osservatorio e allo scontro con gli Accoliti, Rey ha smesso di invidiare la ragazza in bianco. Ha smesso perfino di ammirarla e si è resa conto di amare se stessa in modo concreto, senza bisogno di chiedersi in continuazione come sarebbero andate le cose se avesse scelto un’altra strada. Perché ha capito di non avere rimpianti.

  
Ma ora, mentre osserva quel doppio infelice oltre la porta che conduce al suo mondo, crede di non avere mai provato una pietà così forte.

  
_Lei è pur sempre una parte di me. Una parte smarrita. E lui, il suo Ben, è appena morto fra le sue braccia._

  
Quando avverte la presenza di Ben, _del suo Ben,_ non riesce a sorprendersi. Le sue emozioni si sono fatte troppo vivide. Sapeva che lui l’avrebbe trovata anche in quel mondo in cui ci si smarrisce così facilmente. Ed è di nuovo quel senso di assoluta completezza a ricordarle che la sua realtà è nel presente concreto di Ahch-To e di quella galassia di cui è la custode. La mano sulla sua spalla è forte e confortante e la fa sentire viva. È contenta che sia arrivato. Senza di lui avrebbe avuto difficoltà a distogliere gli occhi. Non avrebbe trovato il coraggio di tornare indietro lasciando da sola quella figura spezzata oltre lo specchio.

  
“È morto. Tu… _lui_ le ha donato la sua vita ed ora è morto. Lui…” Sa che non ha bisogno di spiegargli cosa sia accaduto in quel mondo che non è il loro. Ben lo ha certamente percepito. Ma spera che dirlo ad alta voce possa aiutarla a distaccarsene e a ricordare che non è onnipotente.

  
Continua a tremare perché lo ha visto morire e non importa che continui a ripetersi che quello non era il suo Ben.

  
_Diade…_

  
Ma lei, la ragazza perfetta, è rimasta sola. E questo non potrà più essere cambiato. Lui è perso per sempre. 

  
Lei e Ben sanno una sola cosa per certa; in ogni dimensione, in ogni universo possibile, lei e Ben esistono, si scontrano, si amano e incarnano l’essenza della Forza stessa.

  
_Ma ora lui è morto e lei è sola._

  
Le braccia di Ben la circondano e lei si abbandona contro il suo petto provando un’immediata sensazione di sollievo. Lui ha visto se stesso morire e Rey è certa che non abbia battuto ciglio. Invece lei sa come deve sentirsi l’altra. 

  
_Spezzata._

  
Rey ha provato la stessa cosa quando ha pensato di avere ucciso Ben su Tython e si è risvegliata su Mustafar da sola.

  
_Ma noi avevamo avuto del tempo da trascorrere insieme. Ci era stato fatto questo grande dono. A loro è stato negato perfino questo. È tutto troppo triste._

  
“Non possiamo fare niente…” pronuncia ad alta voce per ricordare quali sono le regole. Non si può toccare il passato. Non si possono violare gli altri mondi. “Niente.”

  
Lui non risponde, limitandosi a baciarle i capelli. E lei sente di non avere bisogno di altro. I suoi pensieri si fanno indistinti, come se la stesse escludendo volutamente. Non importa. Gli chiederà spiegazioni più tardi. Ciò che conta è averlo vicino. Sapere che lui c’è. Che hanno tutta la vita davanti. Lei non lo perderà mai. Mai.

\---

Rey è convinta di dover proteggere e salvare ogni mondo, non solo quello in cui sono nati. Per lui è diverso. Forse si tratta di egoismo ma per lui conta soltanto la realtà in cui si trovano, quella che gli ha regalato una serenità che non credeva potesse spettargli. È quello il mondo che intende custodire. Non può permettere che Rey si carichi sulle spalle fardelli che non le appartengono fino a stare male. Così come non può permetterle di farsi divorare da paure immotivate. A lei non accadrà nulla di male. Quella notte si è aggrappata a lui in modo vorace e disperato, come se…

  
_Come se temesse di vedermi scomparire nel nulla._

  
Non ha potuto fare altro che stringerla e tentare di rassicurarla. Sanno entrambi che ci saranno altre battaglie ad attenderli ma non hanno nessun potere sul futuro. E lui è certo che, se dovesse scegliere, morirebbe per lei senza rimpianti, come ha fatto quel suo strano doppio pieno dei dubbi che lui si è lasciato indietro da molto tempo. E lei lo sa, per questo non riesce a distaccarsi da ciò che ha visto. Lei teme che possa accadere anche a loro.

  
“Forse, il suo spirito sopravvive in lei, ci hai pensato?” prova a dirle accarezzandole i capelli mentre attendono che le ultime braci si spengano. Nessuno dei due ha sonno e quel gesto, solitamente, la aiuta ad addormentarsi. 

  
“Smettila. Non voglio sentirtelo dire.” Rey si solleva per guardarlo negli occhi e il suo sguardo è inferocito. “Non ha senso. È come quando eri convinto che, se uno di noi due fosse morto, l’altro avrebbe acquisito i suoi poteri. Non è vero. Non può essere vero. Non è _mai_ stato vero. La Forza ci vuole vivi. Ha bisogno di entrambi. E io non posso immaginare di sopravvivere senza di te.”

  
Lui vorrebbe ricordarle che l’idea che i poteri dell’uno potessero passare all’altra attraverso la morte è venuta a lei. E che lei sarebbe in grado di sopravvivere alla sua morte, perché è più forte di qualunque essere umano lui abbia mai conosciuto. Ma non è il momento adatto. Detesta vederla arrabbiata e non vuole che lei sgusci dal letto e se ne vada a rintanarsi in qualche anfratto dell’isola ignorandolo finché non le sarà passato il malumore. E su un punto lei ha perfettamente ragione. Entrambi hanno bisogno della presenza dell’altro. Forse potrebbero andare avanti comunque ma sarebbero spezzati per sempre.

  
“Forse lei non è come te” prova a dirle. Lui ne è convinto e non smetterà mai di ripeterglielo. Ma non aggiunge che, forse, quella versione così strana di Rey non amava il suo Ben. E i suoi occhi si asciugheranno molto in fretta. 

  
“Scusa. Non devo prendermela con te.” Lei si rende conto di avere alzato la voce. Si appoggia di nuovo contro di lui accarezzandogli il viso. Lui sa che sta finalmente per addormentarsi. “È solo che… È un pensiero orribile. È ingiusto. Lui voleva vivere. Io lo sento. E poi…” Esita strofinando la fronte contro il suo petto come un animale in cerca di affetto. “Preferisco che tu sopravviva in me in un altro modo. Non mi servono metafore o illusioni.” Gli prende la mano e se la poggia sul ventre ancora piatto ma che risuona già di un’energia splendente. L’idea li spaventa ancora entrambi, ma non ha nulla a che vedere con la Forza o le dimensioni mistiche. Riguarda solo loro due. Lui la bacia sulla fronte e sulle labbra e poi la stringe forte. 

  
“Conta solo questo, Rey. Ricordatelo. Il nostro qui. Il nostro ora. Quello che stiamo costruendo. Questo posto. I nostri allievi. Perfino le battaglie che ci attendono. I nostri figli futuri e quello che lasceremo loro. Io e te.”

  
Lei resta in silenzio. Gli sembra quasi di sentire i suoi pensieri in movimento. Sa cosa sta pensando. Loro due hanno così tanto. Sono dei privilegiati. È stato concesso loro di servire la Forza e, al tempo stesso, di vivere la loro esistenza in modo pieno e completo. Ma lui non le permetterà di sentirsi in colpa per questo. Hanno guadagnato ogni momento di serenità. Ben attende che lei si addormenti e la lascia andare solo quando la metà della notte è trascorsa.

  
Sa come è fatta. Lasciarla dormire è la cosa più saggia. Tornerà prima che i due soli sorgano. Ben Solo sa bene che, se si svegliasse, insisterebbe per andare con lui fino al Nucleo. Ed è troppo coinvolta. Rey è sommersa dalle proprie emozioni. Non ci si accosta a Tython con la mente inquieta. 

  
Quando arriva sul pianeta d’origine dei Je’daii sono trascorse ore e deve fare appello al proprio coraggio per atterrare, lasciare il Falcon e posare i piedi sulla spiaggia su cui il loro destino si è compiuto, quasi due anni prima. La sacca che Rey ha lasciato sulla spiaggia è quasi del tutto coperta dalla sabbia scura portata dalla risacca. Ben Solo non osa toccarla. Lì dentro c’è tutto ciò che resta di Palpatine rinchiuso in un holocron addormentato.

  
_E qui resterai. Non ti permetterò di entrare nelle nostre vite._

  
Il manufatto Sith è quieto. Lui non ha intenzione di destarlo. È lì per un altro motivo.

  
Rey ha bisogno di speranza, e non solo per se stessa. Rey ha bisogno di poter fare qualcosa per la sua sosia infelice, distante eppure troppo vicina.

  
Ben si rende conto ancora una volta di quanto siano fortunati. In quel mondo che non è il loro gli spiriti dei Jedi hanno usato l’altra Rey come involucro per poi lasciarla morire e non hanno risposto agli appelli disperati dell’altro se stesso che chiedeva aiuto per lei.

  
Chiude gli occhi e ringrazia suo nonno. Ringrazia Luke, che è rimasto con lui anche nei momenti peggiori. Ringrazia tutti coloro che continuano a fargli da guida in quella sua nuova esistenza, impedendogli di perdersi di nuovo. Non esiste mondo migliore di quello in cui gli è concesso di esistere. 

  
Si concentra sul moto delle onde davanti a lui e cerca un kyber perduto. Solleva la testa verso le due lune gemelle, poi espande il proprio potere e aspetta finché l’impugnatura di una spada laser si materializza nelle sue mani mettendo fine a un’attesa fin troppo breve. È incrostata di sale e il metallo è opaco, ma non importa. A un suo ordine l’elsa si divide fluttuando nell’aria e lasciando scoperto il suo nucleo splendente. La gemma gialla ha appena una venatura di dolore rosso. È infetta, ma lui ora è abbastanza potente da lasciare che quel minuscolo graffio di rabbia guarisca e scompaia. La pietra risponde pulsando e ringraziandolo. Poi brilla come una piccola stella mentre Ben la stringe nel pugno.

  
Lui sorride alle due lune e le ringrazia pregandole di continuare a vegliare su di loro, sui loro allievi, sul loro futuro, promettendo che continueranno a seguire sia Ashla che Bogan. Poi giura di nuovo che lui e Rey saranno il loro baluardo contro chiunque voglia spezzare l’equilibrio della Forza.

  
Infine lascia il pianeta e imposta le coordinate che lo riconducono a casa. Non pensa a nulla mentre il Falcon percorre la lunga distanza dal Nucleo alle Regioni Ignote. Nella sua mente c’è solo una calma serenità. La Finalizer vigila su Ahch-To, silenziosa e immobile. Ben Solo non ha idea di chi sia a bordo, al momento. Gli altri vanno e vengono, sorvegliando il confine. Ben si azzarda a sfiorare lo Star Destroyer con il Falcon in una manovra incosciente e rischiosa, di quelle che piacevano tanto a suo padre. La mossa scatena in lui una scarica di adrenalina.

  
“Millennium Falcon. Che succede? Ci sono problemi? Rey?”

  
La voce di Jacen Syndulla arriva dal comunicatore. Sopravvissuti. Tutti loro. In piena rinascita. Ben sorride.

  
“Non sono Rey. Nessun problema, Syndulla. Stavo solo giocando un po’. Buona giornata.” 

  
“Giocando?”

  
Ben interrompe la comunicazione senza riuscire a togliersi il sorriso dalla faccia.

  
Si sente felice di essere vivo. Felice di esistere. Felice di ogni possibilità che ogni giorno che sorge rappresenta. Felice di essere solo se stesso.

  
La loro piccola roccaforte dalla quale lanciarsi alla ricerca di nuovi allievi sensibili alla Forza e artefatti intrisi di potere. Un pianeta antico, uno Star Destroyer, ragazzini felici di imparare, sei guerrieri che hanno ritrovato la via dell’equilibrio. E il buio che danza con la luce. Lui e Rey non hanno bisogno di altro. Ma lei deve chiudere l’ultima porta prima di proiettarsi verso il futuro con lui.

  
Quando atterra sulla baia, la vede sbracciarsi sulla riva per salutarlo. La raggiunge sentendosi più leggero di quanto sia mai stato.

  
“Dove sei sparito? Ho cercato di contattarti ma eri irraggiungibile.” Non è arrabbiata, solo curiosa. Ed è bellissima mentre i due soli le illuminano il viso. Tutto andrà perfettamente. Ne è sicuro.

  
“Dovevo prendere qualcosa” le risponde.

  
“Un artefatto?”

  
Ben scuote la testa, poi le prende la mano e lascia cadere nel suo palmo il suo vecchio kyber giallo. Lei lo guarda sorpresa. 

  
“Credevo che fosse perduto.”

  
“Niente è mai davvero perduto” le dice prima di chinarsi per baciarla. “Io ti conosco e so che non ti darai pace. Ma credo che lei farà di tutto per riportarlo indietro.”

  
Rey abbassa gli occhi come se il discorso la infastidisse ma lui non ha intenzione di fermarsi.

  
“O forse no, ma non ha importanza. Nuove decisioni. Nuove svolte. Nuovi mondi che si creano. Ormai sappiamo come funziona. Ma credo che tu possa fare qualcosa per lei… Se te la senti.”

  
Lei lo guarda di nuovo in viso e il suo sguardo è illuminato di speranza. “Sarà un gesto di commiato” lo rassicura. Lui lo sa benissimo. E sarà l’ennesimo punto di partenza. 

  
*** 

  
Le sono concessi solo pochi secondi per attraversare. Sa benissimo che sta correndo il rischio di smarrirsi e non tornare più indietro. Ma vuole correrlo fino in fondo. Chiede aiuto alla Forza mentre si inoltra nel nero nitido e compatto di quell’assurda dimensione in cui i mondi si sfiorano. Passato, presente e futuro, dicono gli antichi testi. Ma loro sono diversi. A loro è concesso guardare oltre. Scrutare ogni mondo possibile, ogni deviazione, ogni dimensione.

  
Cerca un’ombra bianca e un sospiro di solitudine. Respira l’odore del sole e della sabbia, poi dice “Trovala…” e lascia andare il cristallo che fluttua leggero davanti a lei prima di smarrirsi fra le diverse realtà. 

  
Oltre lo spazio e il tempo, Rey lo segue con la mente. Lo vede incastonarsi in mille storie, lo sente viaggiare sull’onda dei racconti, diventare spada, manufatto, di nuovo pietra e poi ancora spada. Fino ad arrivare alla ragazza che ora riposa su Tatooine. 

  
E Rey passa oltre, ritrovandosi sotto i piedi il suolo privo di vita di quel pianeta leggendario. 

  
La notte gelida le sfiora la pelle e le impedisce di perdersi in un incanto stregato. La casa dei Lars è come la ricordava. Ma nessuno ha lasciato fiori sulle tre tombe sul retro. Si fa coraggio e scende verso l’interno mentre uno squittio gentile la accoglie.

  
“Ciao, BB-8” dice sorridendo al piccolo droide tondo. Lui non darà l’allarme anche se probabilmente i suoi circuiti intelligenti si stanno chiedendo perché ci sia un’altra Rey che si sta accostando al letto della _sua_ Rey.

  
Lei ha pianto. Ha pianto in silenzio, come fa tutte le notti dopo Exegol, facendo attenzione che nessuno la senta o si preoccupi per lei. Ha pianto, portandosi dentro il sorriso di Ben e il suo sacrificio. Ha pianto affondando il viso nella stoffa nera della maglia che è tutto ciò che lui le ha lasciato e che lei ha portato con sé insieme alla sua promessa di esserle sempre vicino.

  
“Tu sei forte” sussurra alla ragazza addormentata chinandosi sul suo orecchio. “E troverai un modo. Voi due siete una cosa sola. Tornerà da te. Tornerà da te, un giorno. Non smettere mai di crederci. Guarda sempre avanti, Rey. Troverai un modo. Ma ora devi tornare a vivere.” Il kyber dorato è stretto nel pugno della ragazza addormentata. Rey sorride. Sapeva che lei e il cristallo si sarebbero trovati. Domani quella ragazza splendente finirà di forgiare la sua nuova spada e darà inizio al suo nuovo viaggio. 

  
Ora lei deve tornare indietro prima che il passaggio si chiuda. Non c’è altro che possa fare. Deve tornare da Ben. Non frugherà più nell’esistenza di quella strana gemella generata dall’oscurità di un pazzo, adorata dagli Skywalker, amata da Ben Solo fino a morirne. 

  
“Lo troverà” La voce del _suo_ Ben è un filo che la guida verso casa. “Credi davvero che lei si arrenderà così facilmente? Smuoverà mari e monti per riportarlo indietro. Dopo tutto, lei è esattamente come te.”

  
_Esattamente come me?_ si chiede mentre si lascia dietro quel mondo insensato. Non ne ha bisogno. Non lo vuole. Non vuole respirare quell’aria. Le dimensioni corrono intorno a lei mentre quella parentesi si chiude e l’aria ventosa e salmastra di Ahch-To…

  
_… della nostra Lindòrea._

  
… si fa più vicina.

  
“Non distogliere più gli occhi, Rey”. Le braccia di Ben sono spalancate mentre la accolgono di nuovo nella loro realtà concreta e bellissima. Lui la stringe affondandole il viso fra i capelli. “Fallo per noi.”

  
_Noi… una volta la invidiavo. Ora sono felice di non essere lei. Perché io ho tutto questo. Io ho_ noi. 

  
Sì, ora può prometterglielo. Se arriverà altro dolore, sarà solo suo e non il riflesso di una sua ombra distante. Se arriverà. Per il momento vuole credere che, oltre l’orbita di quei due soli, ci sia solo speranza.


End file.
